


KING OF MY HEART

by minjiyoo



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Good girls go bad, Sweet, feelings are bonk, idk - Freeform, idk anymore, not like you guys care, reposted oneshot, singji, singji best ship, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjiyoo/pseuds/minjiyoo
Summary: “And all at once, you are the oneI have been waiting forKing of my heart,body and soul, ooh whoa”— KING OF MY HEART, Taylor Swift
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Kudos: 44
Collections: MILLION LITTLE STARS (A SINGJI COLLECTION)





	KING OF MY HEART

"Bora, are you sure about this?" 

Minji eyes herself in the mirror and bites her bottom lip, fingers tapping on the vanity desk. She's not one to doubt her best friend's decisions but she feels like doing so with this one. 

"Never been this sure my entire life." Bora dodges her a bit to put on lipstick and when she finishes, she looks at Minji, hands quick to hold her by the shoulders after dropping the lipstick on the vanity desk. "Come on, Minji. You  deserve to let loose. All you do is study!" 

"What if my parents found out?" 

" Oh, fuck parents!" 

Minji has parents to appease and she has no idea if getting caught partying at clubs with the finals hanging around the corner will be pleasant news to them. The final exam is the reason for all this, to begin with. Minji desperately needs to unwind or she'll go mad in no time.

It's not  that  her parents are that strict. After all, they only have one rule for her and that is to  _ "always be a good girl".  _ Although it's  _ tiring,  _ she always tries to do her best to be just like that. Being a good girl is easy but  boring and Bora is there to make quite a few changes to her boring life. 

When she went to college, her parents didn't oppose the idea of her living in the dorm. They even thought that it's a lot safer since she only  must be at two places. School and dorm. Little do they  know; the dorm is a damn wild place. Minji has seen too much and has heard a lot. She has witnessed students fucking at the library, at the stairs, at the shower, on the bed next to her. She has caught kids smoking at the back of the chapel and kids going to class with hangovers. Minji has been exposed to it all. 

"You only want to have fun. I'm sure your parents will understand." 

She wets her lips and starts to think of possible alibis she can give her parents if ever she was caught. Tugging her shorts down, Minji studies her looks in front of the mirror once again. Her shorts are too  short, and she can almost feel her butt falling out and she mentally winces at the thought. She hasn't worn such a dress before. Bora slaps her back playfully. 

"None of that loser behavior, Ma'am. Keep your shorts as high as it can." 

"I look like a \-- " 

"You look amazing, Minji! Damn, if I don't love single life so much, I'd even date you. Now let's go." 

\------ 

Now, the club is a lot more crowded than Minji thought it was. All the seats are  taken, and a few people are already standing up.  Gahyeon says it's because the performing act is popular and Minji refuses to believe. She has never heard of a group named  ** "HOWLING ** ** ", ** so she doesn't think they are that huge.  Gahyeon thinks she's stupid but honestly, she just doesn't care.

She doesn't leave her place, declining all invitations to either dance or go to places she kind of knows too well. Minji's here to unwind and sipping orange juice at some dark corner is her type of unwind as ridiculous as her friends think it is. It will be better if there are fewer people , though but it will do. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asks Bora who was openly glaring at her while downing a tequila at one go. 

"You're acting like a complete loser again! Why don't you step out there and dance?" 

"It's not my thing-" 

"You asked to come here with me to do things that are not your thing, right?" 

Minji pouts, feeling embarrassed to be scolded by Bora again and the shorter girl lets out a sigh. "I will not force you if you're not comfortable with it. Just let me know if you need anything, okay?" 

She takes another sip of her orange juice before nodding. 

"Siyeon is about to start!"  Gahyeon excitedly says, eyes trying to look for something in the crowd. 

"Who is Siyeon?" 

"The vocalist of  ** HOWLING. ** " 

"You were serious about their group name?" Minji's brow quirks up in disbelief.

Gahyeon looks at her, a bit weirded out but nods. "Yah! Don't judge their name! They have the best members." 

"You just overrate them." Bora scowls and  Gahyeon pretends to throw a glass at her which makes the older girl yell. 

The lights dim. The crowd starts to come together in the middle, gathering up to get the best view of the stage. The performers start to walk on stage and the chants grow louder. Honestly, she expected guys but there are only four girls before them, each one holding an instrument aside from the one in the center. She's behind the mic, wearing a  black fitted jean , a black MCR shirt (the name is written on it) and a black tattered jacket with the HOWLING printed on the chest part. 

"That's Siyeon?" Minji asks.

"That's Siyeon." 

To say that Siyeon caught Minji's attention is an understatement because she was more than drawn. She was enticed. The vocalist starts talking, hyping up the crowd and Minji thinks her voice sounds amazing. Minji knows she is blatantly staring at  Siyeon and  Siyeon seems to have gotten the hint because she is looking at Minji while singing an entire song. 

Minji has no idea if it is the song which is about wanting to eat a woman out or the way  Siyeon is staring at her like she can read her soul but she can feel a burning in her chest and down… way down.

The bible says that a woman was created for the sake of a man but Minji feels as if she just found her purpose in life. 

"You guys are literally eye-fucking."  Gahyeon pulls her out of trance and she blushes so hard that her face is the color of her lips. 

"How can you say that so straightforwardly?" 

"Am I lying though?" 

Minji knows nothing about fucking but she surely  wants to learn if it's for Siy- 

"The next song is the last song."  Siyeon says through the mic. "The owner just asked us to shorten the set because she's saving up. You guys are coming here to just see us without even buying drinks. Rude!" The crowd laughs and Minji does the same. "Kidding aside, it's surely not the last time." 

Siyeon is talking to her.  She's not sure but she wants to assume. 

"The next song is for the beautiful woman at that corner." And she points at Minji. "Ma'am you look delicious. May I know your name?" 

Her mouth is  dry, and she is blushing so hard that she can feel the tips of her ears heating up. 

"M- minji ..." She doubts Siyeon heard her because her heart is beating so  loud, she barely hears herself. 

"Minji." Siyeon smiles at her. "What a beautiful name. Well, Miss Minji, the next song is for you." 

Siyeon finishes her set with the line,  _ "I want to make love to you all night"  _ and Minji finds it hard to breathe the entire time. 

\----- 

"Hey, pretty ladies!" 

Siyeon is so confident of herself and Minji finds her even more beautiful. After finishing her set,  Siyeon's band goes straight to sit with them, sending Minji's thoughts up because Siyeon smells so good beside her, so warm next to her. 

"Bora! You never told me you'd bring your pretty friend with you." 

Siyeon is so close to her and she can see how her eyes go to a perfect crescent whenever she smiles, the side of her lips forming a curve,  lifting her cheeks. Her skin is so  clear, and her lashes are long. 

"I'm pretty, am I not?" Minji backs away as fast as  Siyeon takes a hold of her hand. "Sorry for the lack of proper introduction. My name is Siyeon." 

Minji nods, trying not to blurt out that she already has the name carved at the back of her head. 

" So, you were the good girl friend Bora was talking about?" 

"Y-yeah." 

"How's wilding out so far?" 

Boring, Minji thinks, until Siyeon came and started to become the prettiest girl for Minji. Siyeon moves a little back from Minji and removes her jacket. She places it atop of Minji's bare legs. 

"I can see how it's been bothering you since the show began." 

"I-it's really short." 

"You look hot in it." 

Minji blushes again. 

"Fuck. You look so good when you blush." 

Minji would have blushed even more with the compliment but her eyes focus on  Siyeon's arms. It's prettily covered by a flower tattoo, right from her wrist to the part hidden by her sleeves. 

"That's beautiful." 

Siyeon chuckles and hums a  _ yes.  _ "Had it when I was 13. Behind parents' back." 

"Were you scolded for it?" 

"I was beaten for it. I never regretted having it though." When Minji looks up, Siyeon is looking at her in a way that makes her feel things that are both familiar and not. "It was the first time I tasted freedom and I can't get enough of it." 

Siyeon's personality is even more beautiful. Demons are fallen angels and Siyeon is one of them. Minji never felt as attracted to something as much as she was attracted to Siyeon. She is pulling her in, coaxing her to dive deeper, pushing her to swim unguarded, unprotected. 

The night ends but the warmth of  Siyeon's embrace doesn't.

—

A demon can never be tamed. 

"Fuck..." Minji gasps, reeling at the taste of what she believes to be heaven. 

Good girls do go bad and Minji is taking her time being sinful. There's a flurry in her head and the only thing to be making sense is  Siyeon's fingers ghosting on the inside of her thighs. She feels delirious, her senses at frenzy and she can't help but use the god's name in vain. 

"Oh god..." If she only knew that letting loose could be this good, she would have dropped everything ahead of time. 

Siyeon is a demon disguised in a human suit. And this demon happens to do so many beautiful things and one of them is making Minji writhe in pleasure beneath her. 

If somebody told Minji that she would be in this position, she would have never believed them. After that night, Minji couldn't take Siyeon  off of her head. Not when she got to taste her lips before she stepped a foot at their school's field. Siyeon tastes like red wine, hot in the lips, sweet in the tongue. Minji can't get enough of her. 

Almost a year into dating, Minji gradually got accustomed to living a life in a way Mama and Papa would disapprove of. She threw the good-girl persona out the window and started to become  Siyeon's prettiest baby girl. Bora would often tease her about how much of a hoe she is to Siyeon and she's not one to disagree. 

"You're so tight. Do you love having me inside you?"  Siyeon's mouth is unholy and does Minji absolutely love the unholy words Siyeon utters when she buries her fingers deep inside of her, curling in a way she knows Siyeon recognizes by heart. It doesn't fail to make a moaning mess out of Minji. 

"Hmm... You feel so good in me." And she learned to talk back with words like that, feeding her girlfriend's ego in a way she deserves because she's doing Minji so good. 

Siyeon drives her crazy and she wants to be all bad and good for her. 

\--- 

Siyeon is a music major, part-timing as a band vocalist to support herself because her parents decided not to when she came out as a lesbian. It didn't bother her much, and she's doing  well on her own but the nights when she would wake up from a nightmare can't be helped. Minji would be there for her. 

Minji thinks that she'll never be as brave as Siyeon. All her life, she is a daughter that her parents are proud of and she can't imagine breaking their hearts by the news of her dating or for that matter, dating another woman. 

So, whenever Siyeon asks when she will be meeting her parents, Minji can only mutter an embarrassed "not now". 

Siyeon never fails to give her all that she wants, doing everything in her power to make Minji happy and she doesn't ask anything in return because she knows what Minji can and can't do. 

It sometimes breaks her heart. 

Cuddled in  Siyeon's arms with the younger girl humming a song she wrote for Minji, she feels like she can't ask for more. This is the life she wants to live for as long as she can. 

"Babe? Do you want to meet my parents?" 

\--- 

She can't calm her nerves. Siyeon was supposed to be there by eight but it's already past thirty minutes and the girl is nowhere in sight. 

She can work with handling the way her mother is glaring at her but the thought of something bad happening to her girl friend is what she can't handle. 

"Have you tried calling...  _ her? _ " Her dad asks, trying to get used to the idea that his only daughter happens to be dating somebody else's only daughter. 

To say that her parents were not disappointed would be a lie because they  were, and they were honest about it. It's something Minji can't control. Her mom cried a lot, questioning herself if she was ever wrong in raising Minji. Her dad gave her a cold shoulder and it made her so scared because she didn't want to lose her parents. 

But parents are parents. They only want what's best for their child. Minji is not one to ask for anything. She's not one to complain. She's not one to object.  So, when she asked her parents to give Siyeon a chance, her parents couldn't help but give just that. 

Now, it seems like Siyeon has a problem about punctuality. 

Minji dials  Siyeon's number again and three knocks on the door are the answer. 

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Kim..." Siyeon looks horrible. 

"What happened to you?" Minji ushers her girlfriend inside and Siyeon panics that she trips trying to remove her shoes. 

"I... I got into a car accident-" 

"You got into an accident?" And if she can run,  Siyeon will do just that because Mr. Kim's voice booms so loud across the living room. It makes  Siyeon's knees wobble. 

"No, sir... I mean... I drove past an accident and I helped revive the injured passenger until the ambulance came." 

The way Minji reacted by checking Siyeon out makes the latter terribly nervous and shy because her parents are  watching, and they don't look happy at all.

"M- minji ... I'm okay... I just helped. I was not the one who got into an accident." 

"You could have texted me! I was so worried!" 

Mr. Kim shakes his head. "She's so much  like her mother." 

"Nags so much." 

"Nags so much." 

Siyeon shyly smiles at Mr. Kim and the man give the young girl a pat on the shoulder. "You seem like a really nice kid." 

It was easier than Minji thought. Her parents adore Siyeon and treat her like their own and it warms Minji's heart whenever  Siyeon will tell her that she wants her parents to be also her own. 

\--- 

And it's not that difficult to do. 

Two years after graduating college, Siyeon asked Minji's hand for marriage just when Minji asked for hers and they bought a unit in one of Seoul's most popular residences. Siyeon had found a job as a vocal teacher in a famous agency and Minji started to run her own business. Siyeon still sings and Minji watches from time to time. It's still a surreal experience. Minji wouldn't have it any other way. 

Seated at one dark corner of the club, Minji sips from her wine glass, eyes never leaving the beautiful girl singing on the stage whose eyes are also on her, as if reading her soul. 

The scenario brings a smile on her face. Siyeon dedicates the last song for her and the crowd cheers loudly. 

Minji has sinned but she will never repent. 

The set ends and so does the night and the lyrics of  _ "I love you"  _ keep running in her mind.


End file.
